1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory, and more particularly, it relates to a memory having capacitance means and resistance means.
2. Description of the Background Art
A method of reducing disturbance caused in a non-selected cell of a one-transistor ferroelectric memory is proposed in general. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-64255 (1998) proposes such a method of reducing disturbance. In a data writing step disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-64255, voltages +V, ⅓ V, 0 V and ⅔ V are applied to a word line of a selected cell, the remaining word cells, a bit line of the selected cell and the remaining bit lines respectively as a first procedure. Then, voltages 0 V, ⅓ V, ⅓ V and 0 V are applied to the word line of the selected cell, the remaining word lines, the bit line of the selected cell and the remaining bit lines respectively as a second procedure. When voltages −V, −⅓ V, 0 V and −⅔ V are alternatively applied to the word line of the selected cell, the remaining word lines, the bit line of the selected cell and the remaining bit lines respectively in the aforementioned first procedure, voltages 0 V, −⅓ V, −⅓ V and 0 V are applied to the word line of the selected cell, the remaining word lines, the bit line of the selected cell and the remaining bit lines respectively in the second procedure carried out subsequently to the first procedure. Thus, the voltages ⅓ V and −⅓ V different in polarity to each other are applied to most non-selected cells single times respectively through the first and second procedures, whereby disturbance can be remarkably suppressed in data writing.
In the aforementioned technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-64255, however, no voltage is applied to those of the non-selected cells sharing the word and bit lines with the selected cell in the second procedure, and hence disturbance of these cells cannot be avoided. Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-64255 describes absolutely no method of suppressing disturbance in reading.